


Next Generation Bleach: Age of the Hollows (Book 1)

by Abarai_Tatsutaki



Series: Bleach: Next Generation [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Next Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarai_Tatsutaki/pseuds/Abarai_Tatsutaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legacies are the name we give someone's life story after they pass, in a way to let their story live on. Can the Legacies of our favorite Bleach characters protect and save the world like their parents did, time and time again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Generation Bleach: Age of the Hollows (Book 1)

Kon: Hey! You there what are you doing? Don't even think of backing out of thi- *Gets wacked in head to shut him up*

Ichigo: Shut up. If they don't like it then they can back out of it. Simple as that.

Kon: Onee-san! Ichigo is being a baka. I was only tryi-

Rukia: Silence.

Author: Guys... no need to be so violent. Kon was just trying to help.

Kon: *Jumps on to the Author* Onee-chan...

Author: Anyways Tite Kubo owns all the familiar characters, but the words and the plot are mine so please don't steal them. Now to introduce you to our main characters.

_**Abarai Tatsutaki** _

Female

Appears to be 17

Daughter of Renji and an Unknown Female

Twin to Tiaga

Fourth Seat

Squad 6

"Glorify, KureJibon!"

 

_**Abarai Tiaga** _

Male

Appears to be 17

Son of Renji and an Unknown Female

Twin to Tatsutaki

Former Member of Squad 6

Believed to be Deceased

"Screech, Kinzoku Sukurichi!"

 

_**Abarai Takane** _

 Female

Appears to be 15

Daughter of Rukia and Renji

Half-Sister to Tiaga and Tatsutaki

Nonseated member of Squad 6

"Dance! Hanakure."

 

_**Kurosaki Itsuma** _

Male

15

Son of Ichigo and Tatsuki

Only Child Human with Special Abilities/Fullbringer

 

_** Ishida Sora ** _

Male

18

Son of Uryuu and Orihime

Extremely Protective of his younger siblings

Qunicy

Has his mother’s Santen Kesshun

 

 

**_ Ishida Ryuu  _ **

Male

16

Son of Uryuu and Orihime

Protective of Hinata

Qunicy

Has his mother’s Koten Zanshun

 

 

_**Ishida Hinata** _

Female

13

Daughter of Uryuu and Orihime

Qunicy

Has her mother’s Soten Kisshun

 

**The Ishida siblings each inherited one of their mother’s abilities. She had talked to her 6 allies who had saved her numerous times and they made a contract to split up going to each one of her children. Though they use their qunicy cross as the Shun Shun Rikka’s home. When fighting together is when they become their strongest.**

 

** _Yasutora Ichirou_ **

16

Female

Daughter of Sado and unknown female

Fullbringer

 

 

_**Urahara Soi** _

Appears to be 17

Female

Daughter of Kisuke and Shihoin

Fourth Seat

Squad 2

Captain of the Stealth Force’s Detention Unit

“Bathe in your enemies blood, Aianmun!”

 

 

_ **Urahara Katsuro** _

Appears to be 14

Male

Son of Kisuke and Shihion

Unseated member of Squad 2

Member of his Sister’s Detention Unit

“Whisper, Munsukketsu.”

 

_**Hitsugaya Hasirama** _

Appears to be 15

Female

Daughter of Toshiro and Karin

5th Seat

Squad 10

“Freeze, Akumbi!”

 

_**Kuchiki Lisanna** _

Appears 19

Female

Daughter of Byakuya and Unknown Female

3rd Seat

Squad 6

"Shatter, Amekagami!"

 

**_ Kuchiki Kyo _ **

Appears 16

Male

Son of Byakuya and Unknown Female

6th Seat

Squad 6

"Open you're eyes, Shukketsuki!"

 

_**Ichimaru Mikage** _

Appears to be 15

Male

Son of Rangiku and Gin

Nonseated member

Squad 3

"Roar, Sairento."


End file.
